Un nuevo jinete
by Dona-chan
Summary: Un nuevo jinete ha aprecido, ¿quien lo entrenara? ¿Eragon o Galbatorix?Primero descubran de que lado esta...4 capitulos
1. La mision

Bueno, toy nerviosa, es mi primer fic, aquí voy, no se preocupen soy buena para esto...espero.

Esta es historia la escribio un amigo mio, así que no reparen en sus comentarios, estaré dispuesta a leerlos todos aunque sean pastillas de menta...saben a lo que me refiero.

Comenzemos:

Desde muy pequeño a Samuel sus padres le habían contado historias sobre los jinetes de dragon, a él le gustaban mucho esas historias y nunca había despreciado la oportunidad de sentarse junto al fuego a oir una de estas, pero con el tiempo llegan las responsabilidades y cuando nuestreo protagonista se convirtio en adulto le era casi imposible quedarse a escucar a los cuaenta cuentos de Thronjheim, él formaba parte del grupo de los vardenos y vivía con sus padres. Ahora él tenía 19 años y se ocupaba de servir a Ajihad en lo posible, cierto día el mismo lo hizo llamar, junto con algunos de los jovenes que también lo servían, mirandolos severamente Ajihad les dijo:

-Amigos, me temo que no les tengo las buenas noticias que ustedes quisieran escuchar, he enviado a algunas personas ocultas y muy habiles a la mision de recuperar un segundo huevo de Dragon, esto fue hace bastante, todos sabemos los peligros que corrían al ir, pero me ha llegado un mensajero informandome que todos los enviados han sido capturados por Galbatorix cuando justo tenían el huevo en las manos, lo que les voy a pedir tal vez les cueste la vida, pero necesito jovenes habiles y agiles para intentar un rescate, los he escogido a ustedes por que son astutos, agiles y fuertes.

Espero saber su opinion sobre esto, me gustaría saber que estan dispuestos a ir, aunque a todos nos cueste trabajo, mi meta no es ya obtener el huevo, lo que quiero es que traigan a nuestro camaradas de vuelta.

Los muchachos no habían hecho ningun tipo de interrupción mientras Ajihad hablaba, pero cuando hallaron la oportunidad, dos de los cinco jovenes ahí llamados se negaron a ir, dando argumentos sospechosos sobre muchas cosas, que no le dieron mas remedio al hombre que dejarlos ir a su casa, quedandose con solo dos muchachos y una joven dispuestos a ir a la misión ya encomendada, a ninguno les pregunto las razones que tenían para hacer lo que hacían, simplemente se limito a darles indicaciones sobre el paradero de los otros y decirles que tipo de armas tenían que usar, sus identidades nuevas y lo que no debían olvidar durante su viaje: "Evitar a cualquier costo dar información sobre el paradero de Thronjheim"

Así pues nuestro amigo Samuel se despidio con tristeza de su familia y se diriguio al salón de entrenamiento a prepararse para la orden de salida, según le habían dicho el castillo de Galbatorix quedaba a miles de leguas de distancía una vez saliendo de Hadarac, así que decidio ejercitarse un rato con los otros dos esperando aguantar mas el viaje.

Como buen vardeno que era el arte del uso de espadas y otros conceptos eran ya dominados por él, así que no le causo ninguna molestia practicar un poco, aunque noto que su acompañante tenía una velocidad muy grande para superarlo, y que ademas era robusto y de rostro frío, mientras que la muchacha era de igual forma rápida se le notaba indecisa cuando atacaba, lo cual la hacía vulnerable contra algún agresor.

Pasaron dos días antes de que los gemelos les avisaran que debían salir, Samuel salio de Trhonjheim con una mochila una espada, un arco y un caballo llamado "Un", los tres iban vestidos de una forma muy ligera, en aquella epoca del año solía hacer calor, y no les cabía duda de que en Hadarac haría mucho más. Samuel, desde ahora conocido como Ohen, comenzo el camino seguido de sus compañeros, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, por lo que Sam, no sabía con exactitud el nombre de sus seguidores, el tomo mano cuando comenzaron a avanzar, ellos ni siquiera protestaron por ser guiados por él. Pero aún así la idea de viajar con desconocidos no era del todo alentadora.

No paso mucho antes de que se cruzara palabra entre ellos, cuando hubo llegado la hora de comer, todos cooperaron y se preguntaron amablemente que querían de cenar;...mientras comían el silencio del lugar hizo que el ambiente se notara tenso, Sam no dejaba de mirar tanto a uno como al otro, sentados ambos junto al fuego comiendo con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Así que, no resistiendo ya la tentación, termino su bocado de un solo trago y les solto:

-Bueno... vamos a viajar juntos, me parece justo saber con quien estoy, si no lo mas emocionante se volvera mas aburrido, me llamo Sam, diganme Ohen, será mi identidad¡pero no me dejen hablar solo!Vamos, diganme sus nombres- dijo al ver la mirada preocupada de los otros, una mirada que decía muy claramente que lo creían loco.

Después de un vergonzoso silencio, la primera en hablar fue la jovén:

-Me llamo Irais, pero mi identidad será Brys.- dijo con voz inexpresiva, aunque una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Yo me llamo Naz, pero desde ahora deberán llamarme Nilek- dijo el otro con una voz muy grave y haciendo un movimiento conn el brazo.

-Es un placer Nilek, Brys,...me parece que ya se hizo muy tarde, creo que deberiamos dormir, mañana nos espera Hadarac y no creo que nos vaya a ir tan bien como quisieramos, al fin y al cabo es un desierto- dijo Sam dejando su plato vacío sobre el suelo y levantando su mochila- si quieren yo puedo hacer la primera guardía, los despertaré cuando sea necesario¿les parece bien?

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Irais, también dejando su plato en el suelo, yo haré la siguiente.- dijo decidida, preo Naz la detuvo diciendo- Me temo que no puedo permitir eso señorita, yo haré la segunda guardía y usted hará la ultima antes del amanecer.

-Me parece bien, duerme "Brys".- dijo Sam, la chica sonrio agradecida y tanto Naz como ella se fueron a dormir, dejando a Sam sentado junto al fuego, arco y flecha en mano alerta de cualquier suceso...

A la mañana siguiente cuando los tres estuvieron juntos para irse dieron una ultima mirada a las montañas Beor, dejaban atras todo con lo que habian crecido, su vida era ahora parte de otra historia, y no sabian que les esperaba, asi, comenzaba su viaje, un viaje que no les parecia muy peligroso, pero del cual sabian tenian pocas esperanzas de regresar con bien...


	2. La captura y el jinete

Perdon, el primer capítulo fue muy corto, pero no se preocupen, el segundo es mas largo y espero que sea de su entera satisfacción, me parece que aquí empieza lo emicionante, así que agarrence fuerte, por que hay para rato...

No se preocupen si notan que la historia cambia de estilo al escribir, tengo mil formas de hacerlo y no dudaré en usarlas...

Dejen reviews, please!

**Capitulo 2: La captura y el jinete.**

Sam, Irais y Naz avanzaban a paso regular por el desierto de Hadarac, los caballos no parecían quere avanzar al ritmo que sus dueños querían, pero por lo menos ese contratiempo les servía para hablar un poco sobre ellos, Naz, era hijo de un herrero que hacía las armas de los humanos en Thronjheim, era muy bueno, y como tal Naz se esforzaba demasiado para ser como su padre, aunque como cualquier joven de veinticinco años le gustaban las emociones fuertes, y por eso había decidido ir en la misión.

En cuanto a Irais, niguno de los dos muchachos dejaron de sorprenderse al oirla decir que era huerfana, que tenía dieciséis y que iba en la misión de probar que no necesitaba que la compadecieran, que era igual de capaz que los demas y que era útil para mas que las labores de la casa (lo que toda mujer debe pensar). Sam conto entonces su historia, él era hijo de uno de los soldados fieles a Ajihad, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de su padre y sospechaba que había ido en la misión, así que quería probarle a su padre que era digno hijo suyo y tener alguna expectativa de llegar tan lejos como él, y mas que nada para eso iba en la misión.

El camino se hacía cada vez mas tedioso, de modo que unas horas después de haber salido de Beor, el silencio se había apoderado de nuevo del panorama, iban aburridos, acalorados, y de mal humor, no se detenían, mas que para tomar agua, comer y buscar un espacio de "intimidad" con ellos mismos.

Luego de haber avanzado unos cuatro días, el paisaje se hizo mas extraño, cada vez había mas rocas y arena, pero seguía sin haber nada de vegetación, también se encontraron revisando los mapas para saber hacía donde dirigirse, debían ir primero a Palancar, de ahí debían seguir al oeste hasta un poco mas lejos de Teirm, hasta donde estaba Galbatorix... Era un camino largo, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a seguilro hasta cumplir con la misión que se les había encomendado.

Mientras avanzaban una noche a la semana ya de haber salido, Naz se puso muy inquieto, como si supiera que algo malo fuera a suceder, cuando sus amigos lo cuestionaron, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta... A lo lejos a unos kilometros de donde estaban se veían un par de figuras a caballo, que avanzaban velozmente, detras de estos a una distancia considerable había unos kull los perseguían, eran visibles a pesar de la distancia, lo cual les hizo darse cuenta de lo grandes que estos eran, las dos figuras que había visto primero ni siquiera notaron la presencia de los tres que los observaban, Brys sugirio esconderse, por que si los kull los veían era seguro que los atacarían sin reparar en si eran o no a los que perseguían y por lo tanto tal vez no terminarían la misión. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, no era discutible que podían con un kull, pero era mas que seguro que si luchaban con todos los que se veían terminarían muertos al inico de la batalla.

Se alejaron de ahí lo mas posible para que los kull no los notaran, notaron que los otros dos muchachos que habían visto se encontraban ya bastante lejos, se alegraron de que por lo menos estaban bien, no les habían querido llamar la atención tampoco a los otros dos, por lo que sabían pordían ser amigos y estar escapando de los kulll, pero si eran enemigos lo mas seguro era que los kull los estuvieran siguiendo a modo de guía, después de eso los tres decidieron dejar de avanzar por esa noche, pensando ahora que tal vez el peligro fácil que habían pensado encontrar al inicar el viaje no sería tan vulnerable y que hasta tendrían que pelear con algunos úrgalos.

Habiendo pasado ya dos semanas desde que habían salido de Thronjheim, el camino comenzo a pasar como un trago de agua, una vez que Hadarac quedo atras hubo mas animo en el grupo, que decidio ahora con renovadas fuerzas, apresurar el paso con lo cual se encontraron muy pronto viajando hacía Teirm, ya no estaban muy lejos e iban platicando sobre los planes y las tacticas que podrían usar para enfrentarse a los enemigos en batallas futuras, cuando llegaron ante las murallas de la ciudad les interrogaron sus asuntos, ellos solo dijeron que iban de paso a conseguir provisiones (las cuales por cierto ya se habían terminado), y a preguntar el paradero de cierta persona, después de eso les fue fácil encontrar lo que buscaban, había una calle dedicada al comercio en Teirm, demasiado bien resguardada como para no ser blanco de algún ataque, ahí consiguieron las provisiones necesarias para un mes mas de viaje, después con el pretexto de preparar algunos remedios ultiles para el camino, Brys los "jalo" a la herborería, donde compraron hierbas para infusión y para preparaciones especiales, donde no les paso una muy buena experiencia, ya veran de que hablo...:

-Buenos días¿hay alguien aquí que me pueda atender?- dijo Brys abriendo la puerta de entrada del lugar con un sonoro chirrido, dentro se veía oscuro y solo el fuego de un hogar indicaba que ahí había vida, lo primero que paso cuando el trio entro fue que una vocesilla les advirtiera:

_- No creo que deban dar un paso mas, estan metiendose en un lugar de donde les será dificil salir._

-Dejalos ya _Solembum_, estos viajeros tal vez solo quieran comprar algo.- dijo una mujer saliendo por una puerta a la izquierda del mostrador que se encontraba en el fondo del lugar.

-Si, disculpe ¿tiene manzanilla en algún lugar, si se puede para hacer té por favor?

-Sí, hay manzanilla.

-Bueno¿podría darme una bolsa?

-Sí.

_-Yo te lo explico- _dijo de nuevo la voz-_ debes hacer la pregunta correcta para obtener lo que quieres, si no no lo tendras._

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Brys esta vez dirigiendose a sus compañeros.

-Tal vez que debes hacer bien la pregunta o en vez de eso una afirmación.- contesto Sam, al parecer Naz no sabía de que hablaban sus compañeros.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré así- dijo Brys tomando aire y diciendo muy decidida- quiero que me de una bolsa de flores de manzanilla por favor.

-Esta bien- dijo la mujer y les entrego la bolsa- ¿algo mas?... Oh, cierto¿quién de ustedes dos quiere que le lea la suerte?- dijo direguiendose a Ohen y a Brys (acostumbrense voy a tener que estarlos cambiando para que sepan de quien hablo).

No es dificil adivinar lo que paso, pues ambos acepataron, (por alla tenían la mala costumbre de creer en lo que no debían, exepto claro en la magia) la mujer no les dijo mucho, solo que ambos tenían un furturo muy emocionante y que tal vez terminarían separados, a Sam no le dio mucho gusto oir que se pasaría la vida huyendo de alguien, y tampoco que moriría a manos de ese alguien, en cuanto a Brys, del coraje ni se acordo de lo que le dijeron (de hecho el "simbelgüenza" de Simbelmine dejo incompleto ese espacio, luego se los presento), después salieron de ahí cargados con mas plantas de las que cabían ya en las bolsas (ya llevaban mucha comida como para llevar plantas ademas), y después volvieron a emprender su viaje.

Su destino era Urû´baen el centro mismo del imperio de Galbatorix, no quedaba muy lejos si viajaban desde Teirm, en especial por que podían pedir a lgun comerciante que los escoltara hasta alla en su barco...Pero las cosas no fueron tan faciles como ellos pensaban, un día ya cerca de que el sol se pusiera, mientras avanzaban por un camino solitario lograron escuchar un ruido, algo que no es común en lugares así, ademas de que un olor fetido comenzo a llenar el ambiente y eso solo podía augurar una cosa: úrgalos.

-¡Corran chicos!- fue lo único que Nilek alcanzo a decir cuando por lo menos cinco úrgalos se les vinieron encima, no llegaron muy lejos, los caballos se encabritaron y después de tirarlos al suelo salieron corriendo sin rumbo, los chicos no se dejaron intimidar y sacaron sus armas dispuestos a enfrentarse a los úrgalos, eran mas que ellos, pero no por eso se dejaban aminalar, Naz dejo fuera de combate a uno después de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a un úrgalo con la espada, para después ir a ayudar a Sam, cuyas flechas rebotaban en la piel del gran úrgalo con el que estaba peleando, Brys peleaba contra dos ella sola, a pesar de ser una niña se notaba que le sobraba agilidad, y confundia a los úrgalos (¿como decía? "Bien gacho") así logro herirlos y obtener un poco de ventaja, que la verdad no le duro mucho y eso se probo cuando uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la nuca y la dejo en el suelo con dificultades para moverse, la chica no se dio por vencida tan facilmente, pero ahora los úrgalos habían aprovechado para hacer de las suyas y le enterraron una de sus dagas en el estomago...

Sam se enfurecio al ver eso, tanto que aprovecho el siguiente descuido del úrgalo para mover un poco el arco y enterrarle, al tiempo que Nilek su espada, una flecha en la carotida derecha (Nota: la carotida es una vena que pasa lateralmente por el cuello en ambos lados llevando la sangre al cerebro), con lo que lograron que el úrgalo comenzara a desangrarse, salpicados de sangre como estaban ambos se dedicaron a los ultimos dos úrgalos, Ohen logro quitarle de encima a Irais a ese úrgalo que ahora intentaba llevarse mas que la vida de la muchacha, el úrgalo se abalanzo sobre él y lo hizo caer al suelo, sintiendo el ataque en su cabeza logro tomar una piedra del suelo lo suficientemente grande y con la suficiente fuerza para romper el craneo del úrgalo y dejarlo inconsiente, cuando se levanto vio que Naz le enterraba la espada en un costado al otro úrgalo que cayó inerme al suelo, entonces ambos chicos se acercaron a Brys y revisaron que esta siguiera con vida, justo cuando notaron señales de que respondía un fuerte mazo les golpeo del torso a la cabeza dejandolos en el suelo de nuevo...

Cuando Sam desperto estaba en una oscura y humeda celda, ni Nilek ni Brys habían despertado aún, lo primero que hizo fue ver a Irais, seguía viva, aunque tenía fiebre y estaba muy palida, había dejado de sangrar y eso lo reconforto un poco, después, noto que a su lado había una jarra con agua, bebio solo lo suficiente para refrescar su garganta y después e sento recargado sobre la pared a escuchar algun ruido proveniente de fuera.

Pronto escucho dos pares de botas acercarse hasta donde estaban, se escuchaba muy bien que una de las dos personas que se hacercaban llevaba un manojo de lllaves bastante grande, por que resono en toda la celda, entonces una llave urgo en la cerradura y atravez de la puerta aparecio alguien que Ohen jamas creyo ver en persona, alguien cuyo nombre le habían dicho debía temer, era una persona alta, que aún daba vestigios de tener mucha fuerza, su cabello gris hacía relucir de una forma terrorifica los ojos negros de aquel hombre, aquel por el que toda Alagaësia estaba sufriendo desde la perdida de los jinetes, frente a Sam se hallaba el perfil majestuoso del rey Galbatorix. Estaban presos en Urû´baen...

A primera vista supo que la captura había sido planeada, que no estaban ahí por casualidad, en especial por que el rey llevaba en sus manos una gema que cabían en la palma de su mano, de color escarlata. Se dio plena cuenta de lo que era en cuanto la vio, aquello era :un huevo de Dragon...

A unos cuantos kilometros de ahí Saphira sintio inquietud, sabía que algo acababa de suceder, algo no muy bueno, pero que significaba que ya no estaría tan sola, o por lo menos que ya no sería la única de su clase en el mundo, algo que se nego a contarle a Eragon, otro jinete acababa de nacer...


	3. ¿Quién es el nuevo Jinete?

Oki doki, como ya vieron, voy lento y explicando, llevo capitulo cortos, pero do not worry, soy así en casi todas mis historias, y lo emocionante ya empezo, bueno¿cómo iba?... Ah, bueno, ya teníamos a nuestros protas de viaje, y ya tenemos nuevo jinete, pero no se emocionen no es Sam, es algo que me va a costar el capitulo entero explicar, pero lo vale creanme.

Ahora si, a lo mio, este capitulo trata tanto de Eragon como del nuevo Jinete, en especial sobre lo que Saphira piensa, por que ya sabe de la existencia del Jinete.

(Fe de erratas: en el capitulo dos puse Alagaësia, pero es Algaësia, una disculpa please)

**3.- ¿Quién es el nuevo Jinete?**

De regreso al lugar de los hechos, Sam estaba algo preocupado por lo que acababa de ver, aunque también estaba facinado, no todos los dias se precencia en nacimento de un dragon, bueno, por lo menos ya no muy seguido en Algaësia, la criatura que tenía en frente había decidido salir justo cuando Galbatorix cruzaba la puerta, era una dragon de color amarillo con ojos rojos, permanecio en el suelo durante un momento, nadie ahí presente dijo una solo palabra (bueno, seamos claros, ni Sam ni Galbatorix hablaron), el dragon miro la habitación como buscando algo, cuando al fin su mirada se detuvo tomo la decorosa desición de caminar hacía uno de los dos compañeros de viaje de Ohen...

Saphira no le había dirigido la palabra a Eragon en todo el día, cosa que tenía preocupado al muchacho que hacía inútiles intentos por comunicarse con la dragona, era la hora de la cena y Saphira ni siquiera lo miraba, ella veía la luna, miraba al cielo como esperando ver algo, ... o como si su mente estuviera a varios kilometros de ahí.

En realidad la mente de Saphira seguía en su lugar, lo único que había cambiado era su froma de pensar, no sabía exactamente donde estaba su hermano, pero sabía que uno mas hacía una muy buena diferencia, si el nuevo dragon había nacido lejos de Galbatorix ya tenían mas esperanzas de vencer, pero en cambio, si este había nacido en Urû´baen podía comenzar a despedirse, por que sabía muy bien que Shuruikan, el dragon de Galbatorix también podía sentir la precencia del otro y si averiguaba donde estaba no dudaría en decirselo a su amo.

Pero aún le quedaban esperanzas y el planear antes de tiempo, formas para actuar en cosas que pudieran llegar a suceder, era mejor que quedarse a esperar que dos dragones la atacaran, noto que Eragon intentaba entrar en su mente y la cerro en seguida, mientras pensara en el otro dragon Eragon no debía enterarse, por lo menos no hasta que fuera priori decirselo; el muchacho siguio intentando mirar a su dragona en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que obtuvo de Saphira fue un "Buenas noches" que le sono demasiado preocupado, aún así decidio dormir aquella noche sin interrogar a Saphira, si algo le había enseñado Brom era que debía tenerle paciencia a su amiga, ella se lo diría con el tiempo, fuese lo que fuese y ahora le preocupaba también que Murtagh, la reserva de ese chico hacia él lo hacía desconfiar.

El rey Galbatorix había salido de la celda de Sam satisfecho, había logrado obtener lo que quería, ahora tenía bajo su mando y sin escapatoria a otro Jinete, debía servirle aunque no quisiera, por lo menos (pensaba él) ahora tendría mas ventajas sobre los vardenos, al fin obtendían aquellos siervos rebeldes lo que era meterse con Galbatorix, el rey y el último y mas poderoso Jinete de todos los tiempos, sabía que los vardenos tenían un huevo de dragon, aquel que descaradamente le habían robado, pero mientras no hubieran podido hacerlo incubar él siempre tendría la ventaja.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba, era el entrenamiento del nuevo Jinete, él (aunque le costara admitirlo) ya era muy viejo, y no tenía demasiado tiempo como para estar comprobando que su nuevo sirviente fuera bueno. Tal vez le diría a Durza que lo ayudara con eso, al fin y al cabo¿quién ademas de un sombra sabe tanto de magia como un Jinete, tenía informes de que ningun mago tenía un poder tan igualado al suyo en toda Algaësia.

Solo hacía falta que su Jinete recuperara la conciencia y su dragon lo sanaría cosa que aceleraba las cosas, sospechaba que aquellos tres eran parte de lo rebeldes así que aprovecharía para que este le diejera donde se escondían, pero primero debía matar a los otros, si no quería obstaculos, incluso podía usarlos para amenazar al Jinete.

Pero tomaría algo de tiempo que el dragon creciera y se lograran buenos resultados con alguien tan débil, algo inconforme hizo llamar a Durza al salón donde se encontraba, un lugar amplio, muy limpio, para ser de alguien como él, y con ventanas apostadas en cada uno de los muros, en el medio del salón había una gran mesa, mazisa como un árbol de roble, con simbolos pintados cuidadosamente sobre ella para darle un toque significativo, auque Galbatorix sabía muy bien que aquellos simbolos no representaban nada.

Cuando unos minutos después se anuncio la llegada de Durza, Galbatorix se levanto de su silla con pesades, el Sombra entro en la sala con paso decidido e hizo una reverencia, no dijo nada, su lealtad hacía el rey era de simple respeto, pero si a Durza no le parecía alguna orden simplemente no la cumplía.

-Durza, necesito pedirte que hagas algo por mi, es algo muy importante que te confio solo a ti, y que no dejare hacer a nadie mas- comenzó a decir Galbatorix mientras se acercaba a una de las grandes ventanas- estoy seguro de que me apoyaras, yo aún tengo varios asuntos que debo arreglar y no tengo tiempo, así que espero que tu respuesta para cumplir lo que te encomiendo sea afirmativa.

-Claro, mi señor, pero primero dime ¿de qué se trata esto a lo que me mandas? -dijo Durza con una sonrisa de pura maldad en la cara.

-Como seguramente ya te habrás enterado, hay un nuevo Jinete en el reino, y ...

-Si, se refiere a..., juro que lo encontrare...- dijo Durza, pensando en el joven Eragon, aún no podía aceptar que aquel niño lo hubiera vencido tan facilmente.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas Durza? El jinete del que te estoy hablando esta bajo este mismo techo, y necesita un entrenamiento profesional, confio en ti para hacer el trabajo, pero si tienes algo que agregar antes de que te deje ir...- dijo Galbatorix sin pasar por alto lo que el Sombra había dicho.

Durza lo medito preocupado, al parecer el rey aún no recibía informes de que había otro Jinete ademas del tan proclamado por él, penso que podría llevar acabo su venganza sin que el rey se enterara, así que dio una respuesta convincente:- No señor, no hay nada que agregar, iré enseguida a ver a su recomendación, si es posible comenzaré de inmediato el entrenamiento, dejelo todo en mis manos.

-Se que lo haras bien Durza, por que sabes que soy capaz de matarte si no es así...- dejo que la amenaza flotara en el aire hasta que una expresión de terror surguio en el rostro de Durza- Puedes irte- le dijo finalmente dandose la vuelta y sonriendo como solo alguien muy malvado puede hacerlo.

Ohen había quedado anonadado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que presenciaría lgo como lo que acababa de ver, después de un rato Nilek desperto y miro a su alredor desorientado, Brys hacía un rato que reaccionaba, pero parecía negarse a abrir los ojos, Sam miro a su compañero y después volvio a bajar la mirada, al ver como el cuarto personaje lo escudriñaba con sus ojos ambar, Naz, no tardo en reaccionar y decir lo que estaba viendo, pregunto de quien era el dragon, Ohen no pudo responderle, aún persistía en su mente aquella imagen, aún así miro a Nilek con envidia.

El otro al notar su mal humor se acerco a la chica y noto que la herida que tenía había comenzado a sanar, aunque de un lado parecía infectada, era dificil imaginar el dolor que sentía la chica, en especial siendo que también ellos habían sido golpeados.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo después de un rato Sam, mirando al suelo, pero con voz firme- ya estamos con Galbatorix, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar escapar, ir por los otros y después volver si es posible por Irais, no debemos dejarla, hizo deasiado por nosotros, también sacar al dragon de aquí sera un problema, vamos- dijo levantandose y mirando a Nilek que sonrio y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

No parecía logico que todo eso estuviera pasando a una sola vez, Sam no comprendía muy bien de que serviría seguir con un dragon siendo que ahora Galbatorix sabía de su existencia.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en idear un plan para salir de ahí no era fácil la verdad, pero era un plan y no debían desaprovecharlo, la idea era esperar a ver si cuando Brys despertara era posible para ella caminar y salir, así cuando salieran podrían encontrarse con los otros que les habían encomendado salvar y después escapar con ellos por alguna de las puertas traseras del castillo de Galbatorix, lo único que los detenía era Brys, y... bueno, también el pequeño dragón rojo que los acompañaba desde hacía algunas horas.

Saphira estab preocupada por su hermano, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero estaba segura de que si llegaba a encontrarlo no le sería dificil convencerlo de pelear contra Galbatorix, era a priori que acabaran con el...

Después de mucho esperar, Brys desperto, Nilek y Ohen la miraban desde arriba, sentía la herida amedio cuarar, pero se sentía de alguna forma mejor, entonces se levanto, había notado ya donde se encontraba, en una celda (nada nuevo), debían salir de ahí, fue lo primero que penso, pero entonces Sam le dijo con una expresión de enojo:

-Diganos, señorita Jinete¿como piensa que saldremos de aqui con un dragón?

-¿Dragon?

-Así es, un dragon que resulta ser tuyo, ahora dinos como salimos con el...


	4. El rescate

Bueno, ahí les va el siguiente capitulo, ya habíamos hablado del dragón, de Eragon, de Brys, Ohen y Naz¡no es cierto? Bueno, pues en este cuarto capitulo, espero que se diviertan mas que en el anterior.Gracias a los que ya la han leido, dejen reviews, tomaré en cuenta sus peticiones.

4.- EL RESCATE

Brys aún no podía creer que aquel dragón fuera suyo, era simplemente imposible que así fuera, se sintió algo presionada bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, al parecer Nilek la admiraba, pero era obvio que Ohen no pensaba lo mismo, podía sentir la envidia manando de él.

No muy convencida, se acerco al pequeño dragón, notó entonces la marca palteada que había en su mano derecha, la famosa _gedwëy ignasia _no era muy común. Cerro el puño, se había dado cuenta de que Galbatorix ya sabía eso, y que no la dejaría ir fácilemnte, aún así penso que aunque ella se quedara por lo menos ayudaría a Sam y a Naz a salir de ahí junto con todos los demas, no se vería como una cobarde.

Volteo a ver con decisión a sus compañeros y luego puso manos a la obra en un plan elaborado apresuradamete, tenían ahí varias cosas que podían servirles, entre ellas una cuchara, una rama gruesa y un montón de paja.

Parecían cosas inútiles a primera vista, pero la cuchara, aunque no se le notaba era de plata, la rama medía al menos un metro y tenía un lado algo delgado, el plan era el siguiente:

Se limpiaba la cuchara hasta que funcionara como un pequeño espejo, y entonces esperaban a que el guardía fuera a visitarlos con la comida del día, entonces, mientras la puerta permanecía abierta, alguno de ello ponía algo de paja en la cerradura del cerrojo, para que no quedara muy bien cerrado, pero lo suficiente para que los guardías no se dieran cuenta, después con la comida que les habían llevado usaban la grasa de esta para hacer que la parte delgada de la rama se curvara al menos un poco, ademas de que no dejaría huellas visibles.

El montón de paja debía ser suficiente para que el cerrojo tuviera su palanca en el pequeño orificio entre la puerta y el marco y entonces meterían la rama entre estos y levantarían la palanca, la cual después sería empujada lentamente hacía el lado contrario abriendo la puerta, después sería tal vez necesario golpear a alguno que otro guardía, para eso usarían el otro lado de la rama, sacarían después a los demas prisioneros y entonces se irían.

A Brys no le importaba quedarse siempre y cuando los demas escaparan, era peligroso arriesgado, e improbable, pero había que hacer algo rápido, comento el plan a sus amigos y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar, esperaron la proxima cena fría que les llevarían, y esta vez no comieron nada, Nilek se puso a curvar la rama, y Ohen a abrillantar la cuchara, mientras ella medía mientras el guardía cerraba la puerta la longitud del agujero del cerrojo, hasta que llegara a la palanca.

No era trabajo sencillo y sinceramente Ohen comenzaba a pensar que aquello era una perdida de tiempo, lo cual no hizo muy fácil el asunto, la siguente vez que el guardia les llevo la cena llevaba también comida para el dragón, y una orden escrita de Galbatorix, por lo que le dijo a Brys:

-Señorita, tenga la amabilidad de venir conmigo, me temo que el señor Galbatorix ha pedido para usted un trato especial, es necesario que deje la celda y sea llevada a una nueva habitación, junto con el dragón, sigame.

Brys se nego a dejar a sus amigos pero el guardia le dijo que no podía permitirlo y la saco entre golpes y arañasos del lugar, dejando a unos desesperanzados en la celda, comiendo aquella pequeña porción de comida.

Aunque Brys había tomado muy bien su papel de resistencia no pudo dejar de ver el camino que el guardia seguía mientras la llevaba a su nueva habitación, a donde la dejo tirada en el suelo, y también dejo al pequeño dragón con ella, que la miro con sus pequeños ojos rojos como si no la entendiera.

Brys se sintio enojada y se levanto de un salto golpeando el suelo con un pie, entonces le dijo al dragón:

-Tú eres el culpable de todo, si no es por ti seguro que podría seguir con Ohen y Nilek y ellos no me tacharían de traidora vaya privilegio que has resultado, no es justo, todo era perfecto¿ahora que voy a hacer?

Aquel día Brys se quedo en aquel lugar sin saber que tantas libertades le daría ese "trato especial", no creía que Galbatorix fuera a dejarla salir fácilmente, tal vez la torturaría, la hipnotizaría para que lo sirviera o la haría una esclava de por vida, ninguna salía de las probabilidades e incluso era posible que pasaran las tres cosas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando notó que se había quedado dormida en una de las esquinas del cuarto, escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, lo único que se lo ocurrio decir fue:

-Pasé- y después se tomo las rodillas con las manos y miro al suelo, una figura delgada entro en la habitación y dejo un pequeña bandeja sobre la mesa, y un plato pequeño en el suelo para el dragón, despúes la misma se acerco a ella pero en el lado opuesto, donde comenzo a sonar un chorro de agua sobre un plato de porcelana muy grande, miro hacía allá, y notó que un muchacha estaba sirviendo agua caliente ahí, era una muchacha muy delgada, con el cabello castaño hasta la cintura que parecía algo triste, notó también que iba descalza y que en los tobillos llevaba un cuerda atada, como para limitar su movimiento, se levanto y se le acerco, la muchacha se sobresalto y dijo con voz timida:

-Señorita, le he traido el desayuno, y aquí hay un poco de agua caliente por si quiere lavarse, el señor Galbatorix ha pedido verla mas tarde, me iré si la incomodo.

-No, no, espera- la detuvo Brys- ¿cómo te llamas¿de dónde eres?

-Señorita... yo, no debo... bueno, me llamo Lain, y soy de Yasuac... por favor señorita, no intento molestarla, por favor dejeme ir.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, tampoco estoy aquí por voluntad, gracias por traerme esto, dime¿crees que podrías ayudarme en algo?

Sam, estaba completamente desanimado, no había oportunidades de escapar y como había predicho lo anterior solo había sido un perdida de tiempo, había sido inútil, se sentía nada, el habría deseado ser encumbrado por salvar a los vardenos cautivos y al menos conseguir un huevo, no ser otro mas por culpa de un dragón.

Nilek, sin embargo era mas optimista, él pensaba que ahora que Irais estaba fuera de ahí, podría ayudarlos a salir, puesto que ahora podría salir y acabar con algunos guardias y luego ir por ellos, no solo para liberar a los demas, si no también para que cuando regresaran a Thronjheim hubiera un poco mas de ventaja sobre Galbatorix con un dragón en sus manos.

Sin embargo era muy dificil que el rey dejara ir a Brys, el dragón era demasiado llamativo y el rey sabía de su existencía.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera algo que les cambio la vida...

Esta vez, una chica les llevo la comida, los otros dos ni la notaron, solo vieron que les dejaba los platos en el suelo y murmuraba:

-Esten listos, esta noche cuando todos duerman saldremos de aqui.

Después de decir eso se levanto, les sonrio y se fue dejando entre abierta la puerta, con la palanca justo en el orificio entre la puerta y el marco, ambos se miraron y de inmediato buscaron la rama y la cuchara, era una oportunidad única...

Volaban cerca de las montañas Beor, Saphira había estado demasiado callada ultimamente, cosa que logro preocupar a Eragon y también a Murtagh, aunque no lo admitiera, se dejaban guiar por la dragona, que solo se dignaba decir de vez en cuando la dirección a la que debían diriguirse, eso ya era demasiado, así que un día Eragon se disculpo con su compañero y monto a Saphira, iba dispuesto a hacerla contarle que le perturbaba.

_Bien, dime¿qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado muy callada y no pasa desapercibido, cuentame¿qué te preocupa?_

_No es algo que te pueda decir tan facilmente, ademas no estoy segura de que lo que presiento de verdad sea._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Anda, puedes decirmelo¿no confias en mi?_

_Si, pero por ahora prefiero que sea un secreto, no quisiera alarmarlos._

_¿Por qué?_

_Esta bien, pero toma en cuenta que no estoy del todo segura de esto, hay otro dragón ademas de mi y de Shuruikan, no se donde este, de hecho, me parece que es solo una ilisión, pero si existe espero de todo corazón que Galbatorix no lo sepa, si no estaría en ventaja, yo aún soy joven y no podría enfrentarme a dos al mismo tiempo._

_Estoy de acuerdo, es preocupante, pero esperemos que solo sea un presentimiento, no sería bueno que nos aventajaran después de todo esto._

_No._

_Tú tranquila Saphie, pronto llegaremos a Thronjheinm, tal vez allá podamos enterarnos certeramente de si hay o no otro dragón._

_Eso espero..._

La hora indicada llego, Brys se aliso las ropas y salio, fuera Durza la esperaba con una mirada macabra, y le dijo:

-Galbatorix me pido que hablara contigo en su lugar, mas vale que me hagas caso niñita, por que de ahora en adelante yo te entrenare a ti y a ese dragón, así que por favor sigueme, me parece que lo primero que deberas aprender es un poco de defensa personal, mas vale que seas buena, yo no tengo misericordia con nadie, así que no esperes gran cosa.

-E-esta bien...

La platica que tuvo Irais con Durza no duro mucho simplemente quedaron de verse al día siguiente para comenzar los entrenamientos, lo que no sabía Durza, era que...despuès de esa noche no la volvería a ver por algun tiempo, esa misma noche, Lain, Ohen, Naz y Brys salieron del castillo de Galbatorix en silencio con varios guardias muertos tras de si y varios vardenos rescatados.

No había sido dificil, pero el pequeño dragon hacía eso aún mas feliz para los fugitivos, y a la vez lo hacía mortal, por que el rey conocia su existencia, y no se detendría ahora con tal de acabar con Brys...

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, creo, acepto pastillas de menta, comentarios y propuestas, gracias aquellos que la han leido, me gusta saber que hay quien se interesa por mis locuras. XP Bueno hasta el sig capi. 


End file.
